


Jealousy

by shonn



Category: Charlie's Angels, Charlie's Angels (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrina's jealousy was all-encompassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Not really. Could be a random moment from any of the first three seasons.

Kelly shared a knowing look with the blond-haired member of their group and, without a word, followed Sabrina out of the main room, aware of the impatience and irritation radiating off the taller woman. They were quiet until they reached Sabrina's suite, Kelly mentally preparing herself for the onslaught of Sabrina's anger. 

They had barely gotten inside when Sabrina slammed the door, pushing Kelly against it in one effortless motion. Their kiss was rough, Sabrina pinning Kelly with her body, her hands tangled in dark locks, giving Kelly no escape, but she offered no resistance. 

As Sabrina's fingers slid down her throat to unbutton her blouse, almost ripping it, Kelly finally understood what was happening. Sabrina's jealousy was all-encompassing. It took a lot to bring it out, but once she felt significantly threatened, she took action, more often than not by brusquely reminding them both they belonged to each other. 

Kelly smiled into the kiss before Sabrina pulled away, her lips leaving a trail from Kelly's mouth to her neck, marking the smooth skin, leaving an angry red spot on Kelly's collarbone, pushing bra straps from slender shoulders before moving lower, tantalizing sensitive flesh. 

"Bree," Kelly gasped, her own hands resting on Sabrina's sides, twisting in Sabrina's shirt. "I can't...I can't stand much longer." 

It was a warning, a command hidden in a plea, but Sabrina did not hesitate to cross the barrier of Kelly's pants, her fingers fitting snuggly between the wet skin and unapologetic material. The intention was clear, and Kelly recognized the challenge in the dark eyes staring directly into her own. Stand or fall. When Sabrina entered her, suddenly and forcefully, Kelly bit her lip to keep from crying out, the blood tasting as caustic on her tongue as Sabrina's silence. But she gave in, the sensations too overwhelming to ignore, too nourishing to deny, and she fell against the warm body in front of her as Sabrina's fingers stilled. 

Kelly would have been ashamed of her need, of her surrender, if Sabrina had not kissed her tenderly, waiting patiently for Kelly's breathing to slow into usable, even breaths. She removed her hand from Kelly's pants gradually, not to prolong but in an act of contrition, and cooed gentle words into Kelly's ear, the husky voice more soothing than a balm. 

After several long moments, Kelly pulled back, the embrace reminding her why they were there. Sabrina looked rueful but not guilty, content in her actions and what was to come. Kelly realized she should have been angry, but instead she was satisfied and sore, choosing to justify Sabrina's jealousy as misplaced protectiveness. And maybe later, when she was safely cocooned in Sabrina's body, their arms and legs tangled with no beginning and no end, she would believe it was love.


End file.
